It's my life
by hieiluver213
Summary: my second yu yu hakusho fic about this new girl named kiri. this is not a sequel to kakara it's just the same name. so check it out so far. this new girl named kiri is basically the yuyu gang's new servant. but she has some secrets they dont kno about.
1. Scary first impressions

**Disclaimer: I do not own any yyh characters but I do own Naisu, Rikku, and Kiri so don't use them unless asking please!**

**Anyway so enjoy!**

So I was being sold again. The family I had been living with was selling me to a man who would take me to work for a great lord named Koenma. I would do the same chores of washing and cleaning

So that's where I am now, waiting to meet my new "master" if you would like to call it that. I stood in front of the door and put on my best smile. The smile was fake, I knew it was, but no one ever seemed to know the difference.

I knocked on the door and someone opened it. I walked into the room only to find a young man who looked around 18 with a Jr. mark on his forehead and a pacifier in his mouth. He was with 3 other people.

One had slicked-back black hair and brown eyes. He was wearing all green and seemed to have a cocky attitude. The next one had shoulder-length red hair, piercing emerald eyes, and smelled like flowers. The last had goofy orange hair and had a clueless smile on his face.

They looked like ordinary people of the human world but I don't know what 3 humans would be doing here in demon world. I walked farther into the room.

The person that opened the door stepped up beside me. He wasn't really a person he was more of an ogre. He was blue with yellow hair and seemed to be in a panic even when nothing big was happening. He even stammered when he talked.

"Ogre, who is she? Why'd you bring her here when you knew we were in a meeting?" the boy with the pacifier asked.

"I'm sorry sir, she told me why she was here and I brought her up," the blue ogre replied.

"Don't blame him. I told him to bring me here. I would think it mattered to you since you are the one who paid for my services," I said.

The boy with the raven hair looked at the boy with the pacifier in his mouth. The boy started to go all red.

"You paid for her?" the raven-haired boy asked with an evil grin on his face.

"Yusuke it would be wise of you to keep you mouth shut. It's not what you're thinking of," the red hair boy said.

"I'm Kiriay, Kiri for short and I'm looking for Koenma who paid for my services as a servant. To clean and cook and stuff like that," I gritted through my teeth.

I glared at the black haired kid, called Yusuke, and he just shrugged. The blue ogre stepped up to the kid with the pacifier and handed him a file.

"This is her file Koenma sir," the ogre stammered.

The boy with the pacifier took it from him. I took it the kid with the pacifier was Koenma.

"Good Ogre you can leave now," Koenma said.

The blue ogre rushed out of the room and closed the door behind him. Koenma started flipping through my files.

"I need to talk with my detectives privately about your file. Wait outside please," Koenma said.

I sighed, turned around and walked out. As soon as the door closed behind me the smile dropped from my face. I sat on the floor near the door and waited. I could hear everything they were talking about, who I have been sold to, being electricity and shadow demon, and what kind of things I could do. I have heard this whole speech a million times and it was boring to me. Lastly in the bottom of the file was the paper about my parents.

"There is one thing she hates to discuss, her parents. It says she's very sensitive about those things so don't ask. Her father abused her and her mother was killed by her father. It says she ran away a year ago. Just don't say anything," Koenma said.

My parents, the one thing I always tried not to hear when they're talking about me and the one thing I always did hear. I looked down at the floor trying not to think about my parents but the thoughts came to me anyway.

"What's your problem?" a voice asked.

I looked up to find a person standing in front of me. He was short enough to be a 7th grader but had the qualities of someone older. He looked about 15 and was dressed in all black. His crimson colored eyes were staring down at me. His hair was spiked up and looked to defy the laws of gravity. His hair was black with a splash of white in the front.

"Nothing of your concern," I replied.

"Hn," the boy replied.

I stood up and followed him through the door as he went through it.

"Kiri I told you to stay out there," Koenma said.

"I don't want to sit out there anymore," I replied.

"Fine we're done anyway. These are my spirit detectives," Koenma pointed to each one as he spoke, "This is Yusuke," the black-haired one, "Kurama," the one with red hair, "Kuwabara," the one with goofy orange hair, "And Hiei who you met in the hallway."

I nodded in each ones direction. Yusuke nodded back, Kurama waved politely, Kuwabara smiled his goofy smile, and Hiei ignored me. Not like I cared what he thought.

"Anyway you all are dismissed. Kiri your stuff is at their house. You'll be working for them. They could use I bit of straightening up. You could train with them too if you wanted to," Koenma said.

Kuwabara led the way out, Yusuke followed him trying to get him to slow down, Kurama chuckling at the first to, me following Kurama and Hiei trudged out last.

We reached the house I few hours later. The boys (three of them anyway) introduced me to the girls. Naisu was Kurama's girlfriend, Rikku was Kurama's sister and Yusuke's girlfriend, Botan was the grim reaper, and lastly Yukina who was Kuwabara's "girlfriend" (if you can call it that). Yukina said hello politely to me and I locked eye contact with hers. She had the same crimson colored eyes as Hiei did except his were colder and full of pain.

I went up to my room and unpacked my stuff. Naisu and Rikku followed me up and we had a blast hanging up posters and listening to music. Yukina came up an hour later but didn't like the music so loud so she left.

I went downstairs to make dinner once I had unpacked all my things. I wasn't hungry so I didn't eat; instead I went into the kitchen. Hiei was sitting on the counter watching the rain fall past the window in the kitchen. He didn't acknowledge my entrance.

While he looked out the window I washed the dishes and put everything away. When I was done I sat at the little table.

"Why do you stare out the window? I do sometimes when I miss my family," I said.

He didn't reply instead he jumped down from the counter and walked out. I shrugged to myself and slouched in my chair. I let my head rest on the back of the chair and eventually drifted off to sleep.

About an hour later Kurama walked in with the dishes. He smiled, set the dishes down and gently shook me awake. I opened my eyes and sat upright.

"Maybe you should get some sleep. You've had an eventful day," Kurama suggested.

I shook my head, "No, it's okay. I have to clean up. It's my job."

"I'll do the dishes while you go to sleep. You look exhausted,"

"Fine okay," I said finally.

I got up and was about to walk out of the kitchen.

"Thanks Kurama,"

"You're very welcome," he answered.


	2. Falling

I walked upstairs and into my room, not even bothering to change out of my clothes. I climbed onto the bed, and pulled down the covers. I lay down under them and almost immediately fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up at about 8, which is really late for me. I got changed into different clothes and walked downstairs. Hiei was sitting in the windowsill speaking with Kurama, who was sitting on the couch.

"Good morning," I said a bit sleepily.

Hiei turned and looked out the window again.

"Good morning," Kurama replied.

"Anything you guys need while I'm going in the kitchen? Breakfast, coffee maybe?" I asked.

"We usually get our own breakfast but coffee would be nice," Kurama said.

I turned to Hiei, "what about you?"

"Coffee, black," he replied.

I shrugged and went into the kitchen. I sat on the counter while the coffee was brewing. Once it was done I poured one for me, one for Kurama, and one for Hiei. I walked out of the kitchen handed Kurama his and gave the black one to Hiei. Then I sat down on the couch with my cups, wrapping my hands around it for warmth.

"So what happened after I went to sleep?" I asked, trying to start up some sort of conversation.

"Nothing really," Kurama replied.

After getting no other reaction for a while I just sat there. I figured they weren't going to continue talking until I left.

"I'm going upstairs to clean up a bit and wake everyone up" I stated.

I set the coffee mug down on the table. Kurama nodded and Hiei ignored me, still. I sighed and walked up the stairs. I knocked on the first door and opened it, it was Yusuke's room.

The lights were off and I saw a lump on the bed. I sighed, again, turned on the light, went over to the window, and opened it. The morning breeze came rushing in the room.

"Yusuke? You never get up this early," a voice complained from the bed.

Rikku sat up just as Yusuke came out of the bathroom. The voice had startled me and I fell backward, over something on the floor, and out the open window.

I fell to the ground and lay there for a second or two. I eventually got up and brushed myself off. I walked to the front door and knocked on it. I heard someone running downstairs to get the door. As soon as the door opened I fell into the house and whoever had opened the door had caught me before I fell. I looked up only to find Hiei looking down at me.

We looked at each other a moment longer when Kurama and Naisu came out of the kitchen. Hiei immediately dropped me and retreated to his windowsill. I landed on the same sore spot from falling out of the window.


	3. Brownies and Ice cream

"You okay?" Naisu asked, offering me a hand up.

I took her hand and she helped me to my feet.

"Yeah I guess," I started

I was cut off by Rikku running down the stairs, "you okay Kiri? I'm so sorry."

"I'm okay it's all good. No real harm done. It could've been a lot worse," I replied.

I decided not to tell them about falling through the door into Hiei's arms. Anyway so a little while later went and made brownies in the kitchen. Rikku and Naisu eventually came in and sat at the table. We talked for a long time until I wasn't paying attention anymore. I had turned my attention to Hiei, who was staring out the windowsill.

"Earth to Kiri. Come in Kiri," Rikku said, waving a hand in front of my face.

I blinked and turned back to them.

"Staring at Hiei?" she asked.

I blushed a bit and shook my head.

"I don't like him. I was just wondering about him. He doesn't seem to happy, does he?" I asked

"He's always been depressed. You learn not to worry about it. Only Kurama understands him. Yusuke does sometimes but mostly not. His only weakness is sweets, especially sweet snow," Naisu said, as a matter-of-factly.

I looked back at him then went to the freezer, "You know what flavor?"

They shrugged. We only had 2 kinds anyway, chocolate and strawberry. I scooped some into a bowl.

"You guys want some?" I asked.

"We'll get ours you go give yours to your gothic lover boy over there," Rikku said.

"What part of 'I don't like him' don't you understand? I want him to have some respect for me," I defended.

"Don't screw up you might get some respect and get under his little "wall" if you will," Naisu said.

"You might get under his covers too," Rikku added.

They both cracked up laughing but I ignored them. The timer for the brownies went off so I took a brownie off the pan and set it on top. I pushed the swinging kitchen door open and went over to him. I handed it to him. He blinked then took it.

"The girls said you liked sweets so I thought this would be nice," I said.

"Thanks," Hiei replied quickly.

He picked up the brownie and smelled it, "what is this?"

"It's a brownie. Try it. The girls wont try it they think I will food poison them," I lied.

"How do I know that you're not trying to poison me?" he asked.

"For what?" I asked.

He shrugged after he couldn't think of a good motive. He picked up the brownie and took a bite of it. He looked up at me. I could see his crimson eyes light up.

Well I left him alone to eat and went back in the kitchen. Not even a minute later he came in with an empty bowl. I took it from him and he jumped up on the counter beside me. He looked out the window but every once in a while he'd look at me, until I caught him, and then he looked away. I finished mixing my brownies while catching Hiei every so often.

Naisu and Rikku tried to get up and leave as quietly as possible, they thought it was funny. They were just about to push open the swinging door when I stopped them.

"See you later girls,"

They froze in the doorway. Naisu recovered first.

"Yeah bye," she said.

She grabbed Rikku's arm and ran up the stairs. I shook my head and continue to mix my brownies. Hiei was watching me mix the ingredients together. I laughed a bit.

He looked at me, "what?"

"Nothing. You're just mesmerized by the mix," I said.

He didn't think it was so funny, "Am not. I'm just looking. Unless you prefer I not," he replied.

"I never said that. I don't mind," I said.

I looked up at him and we locked eye contact for a second or two. Hiei broke it by looking down at the floor. I blushed.

"Here give me your hand," I said.

He looked back at me but my gaze was shifted down. He held out his hand. I scooped up some mix in my hand and wiped some on his hand. He looked halfway horrified.

"Lick it off. It comes off. No big deal," I said.

I started to lick my fingers off. Hiei eventually followed my lead and a smile lit up on his face. I looked up at him and smiled back. He realized he was grinning and his face when back serious. He wiped his hand on a towel and was about to walk out.

"Hey Hiei," I said

I scooped up some brownie mix from the bowl. He turned to look at me and I threw it at him. It hit him in the face. He wiped it away from his eyes and looked at in his hand. He then glared up at me, almost making me regret throwing it at him.


	4. Hope no one finds us

He took the mix in his hand and threw it back. About five minutes later we were both covered in mix and so was the kitchen. I was wiping off the floor, the walls, and the counters.

"So much for my other batches of brownies," I said. Hiei was sitting on the floor sitting up against the cabinets. I stopped cleaning and sat beside him. He looked up at me; he had it all over his face. I took the washcloth from the counter above us and was about to touch his face with it when he grabbed my wrist.

"You have brownie mix on your face. You want everyone to find out?" I asked.

He reluctantly let go of my wrist and let me wipe it off his face.

Suddenly we heard two voices approach, Yusuke and Kuwabara. We both froze and locked gazes again.

"What do we do?" I whispered.

Hiei scanned the kitchen then quickly got up and pulled me with him. He ran over to the pantry, opened it, and pushed me in. He came in with me and closed the door behind him.

I was going to tell him something but he told me to be quiet. He crouched down and put his ear to the door. I could hear Yusuke and Kuwabara come into the kitchen.

"Cool brownies!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

"What's with the mix over the floor?" Yusuke asked.

Kurama walked in too, "Pardon me but has anyone seen Hiei,"

Kuwabara gave a reply with a brownie in his mouth so no one could understand it.

"Now that you mention it I haven't seen Kiri either," Yusuke pointed out.

There was a very long silence that swept over the room.

"You think them? - no way," Yusuke said.

Kuwabara had swallowed the brownie by that time, "Think what? Them together?"

"It is quite possible," Kurama suggested.

"Maybe but most likely impossible, especially for short stuff," Yusuke laughed at his own comment.

"Yusuke watch your mouth. Just because Hiei doesn't particularly like you doesn't make him heartless," Kurama said.

"Sure, okay. That's why he's killed thousands of people, right?" Yusuke asked.

"Yusuke so have you. He has feelings and if you let him hear you they will be extremely hurt. He has the utmost respect for you. You know this," Kurama defended.

I felt Hiei tense up in front of me only because the pantry wasn't very big. The boys' laughter faded and silence once again filled the room. Hiei stood up and grabbed the handle. He tried to turn it but nothing happened. We were locked in the pantry together.

"Hiei please tell me you can open that door," I said, a bit worried.

He didn't reply. After trying to open the door Hiei was frustrated enough to kick it down.

"Hiei if you do that everyone will find us coming out of the pantry together. You don't want your reputation ruined. We'll just wait for someone to come find us and pray it's not Yusuke," I said.

Hiei gave up and sat down on the floor. I sat down in front of him. There was a complete silence between us for a really long time as we waited helplessly. I looked up at Hiei but I couldn't see him in the dark of the pantry.

"If it makes a difference Yusuke is mean and I don't think you're heartless just because you've killed people," I said.

He didn't reply.

"I've killed people too. They're just judging you. I don't know what you've been through but I'm sure you had a good reason to kill people," I said again.

"You don't understand. I used to kill people for fun. Their screams were my music box. I lured them to me with my tear gem," he took a gem out from under his shirt and held it in his hand.

That was the only thing I could see besides his eyes which were now looking at me.

"You have no idea what I've been through," Hiei said.

"I might understand," I replied.

"Really? How so?" he challenged. I stopped and didn't say anything for a moment. Hiei was waiting for a reply.

"You totally ignore I exist. You never have. You don't really know me and you never wanted to. " I said changing the subject.

"I know you're there," he said, "Now how do you understand?"

I didn't want to talk about but I decided to tell him all about my past life.

"When you found me in the hallway Koenma was telling everyone about my parents. My parents are the one thing I hate. My mom's dead and I ran away from my father," I said.

I looked to the floor and silent tears started rolling down my cheeks. Hiei reached across and wiped a tear from my cheek.

"Why are you crying?" he asked.

"I'm not crying," I said, trying to steady my voice as much as possible.

"Kiri I can see in the dark," Hiei replied.

I looked back up at him. His red eyes could probably see better than my brown ones. I looked back at the floor. I could feel him waiting for a reply, once again.

"I'm not crying," I said.

Hiei sighed, closed his eyes, and rested his head on the door. I got fed up with myself. I finally just broke down crying and threw myself at him. I wrapped my arms around his waist and cried into his chest.

"My father said my mother died, here in demon world but I know that's not true. My father probably conceived with a human and then ate her. My father is Raizen, king of all demons. I hate him. As I grew he trained me to be powerful enough to take his throne. He trained me as one of his workers. He trained me as a male child. I killed hundreds of people a week but with every kill I got stronger. He pushed me to my limit. He would make me fight until I was almost dead just so I could recover and become stronger. Every time I saw him he trained me or hurt me. No compassion, he never even showed he cared. After 212 years of living like that I was told I was a disappointment and that they were bringing someone else of our bloodline to take the throne. So I ran, as far away as possible and he doesn't even care where I am now," I explained.

Hiei was quite surprised at first but as I talked he calmed down and listened quietly. I eventually calmed down too. Sure enough right at the worst possible moment the handle of the door turned and it opened. Kurama stood in front of us. He looked down to me crying into Hiei and him not doing anything to stop it.

Hiei pushed me off of him, stood up walked past Kurama and out of the kitchen. I bit my thumb to stop from crying as I watched him walk out.


	5. Tense Fellings Now made worse

"Kurama I'm sorry. Please do not breathe a word of this. Just ask him about it," I said.

Kurama nodded and I walked out of the kitchen and up, into my room. I laid down on the bed and eventually cried myself to sleep. I woke up the next morning at about 7 to voices talking to each other. I got up off my bed, walked over to my door, and opened it slightly. I could hear Hiei and Kurama talking in Hiei's room which was the room next to mine.

"What was wrong yesterday? Kiri told me to talk to you about it. Why did she look so dejected and why were you comforting her like that?" Kurama asked.

That was the wrong question to ask in my opinion and Kurama had a lot of guts to ask it.

"Hn," was all that Hiei said.

"Hiei I know you better than that for you to just brush me off like that," Kurama replied.

"Why do I care? She's just a baka onna," Hiei retorted.

I closed my door and sat on the floor. I thought he cared, he said he didn't ignore me. He knew I was there but I guess I was wrong. I got up, got changed and walked downstairs only to find Hiei sitting in his windowsill.

I sat on the couch and total ignored him, as he ignored me. I started to tap my fingers on the table. Soon enough even the tapping was annoying me.

"You have to do that?" he asked.

"Hey look you spoke to me. How comforting," I said.

I looked at him. He glared at me but I could see he was hurt in his eyes.

"Great go Kiri. You just ruined everything you worked for," I said to myself quietly.

"Well aren't you two cheery this morning?" Naisu said.

There was a moment of silence again until Yusuke came bounding down the stairs.

"Kiri I heard you were crying on Hiei in the pantry. What were you two doing in there anyway?" he teased.

He didn't wait for me to reply, he wasn't going to, not like I was going to reply anyway.

"I'm out of here. I'll be back later," I said. I got up and walked over to the door. I was about to put my hand on the door knob when I heard a huge crash come from up stairs.

"That came from my room," I said.

I tore upstairs and ran into my room. Sure enough there was a huge hole in the wall now connecting Hiei's room to mine. Botan was slowly sitting up on the floor surrounded by bits and pieces of wall all around her.

"I guess I missed badly didn't I?" she asked, laughing nervously.

Naisu ran from behind me to go help Botan and I stood there shocked at the hole in my wall. After a minute or so Botan was fine and all bouncy again, but I wasn't.

"There's a freaking hole in my wall!" I yelled.

"I think we've established that," Rikku suggested.

The whole day was spent trying to fix the hole with anything, duck tape, planks, and boards. Nothing worked to close the hole.

We went to sleep trying to think of something that would work. I woke up the next morning at around 5.


	6. Cold Water

I was still mad at Hiei and now had a brilliant idea. I went to my closet, found a bucket and filled it up with cold water. I carried it through the hole and set it on Hiei's nightstand by his bed.

He looked all innocent sleeping on his bed, one hand on his katana. He almost looked to innocent to play this prank on but I was mad at him. I picked up the bucket and dumped it on his head.

Before I could do anything Hiei woke up, grabbed me, pinned me down on his bed, and held his katana to my throat. His eyes were shut and after a minute when he calmed down he opened them. He blinked a couple of times and was surprised that I was under him.

He lowered his katana a bit so it wasn't pressed deathly hard against my throat. He wiped water off his forehead with his sleeve and the hand he wasn't holding the katana with.

"It was supposed to be a harmless joke because I was mad, is all it was," I whispered, a bit timidly.

He didn't reply. Instead he got off of me and pulled the katana away. He had flung the sheath across the room and now went to go retrieve it. He picked it up off the ground and put the katana away.

He pulled his soaked cloak over his head and threw it aside.

"I realize now it was really stupid and real childish," I said.

I sat up on the bed and looked down at my hands which were resting in my lap. I looked up from where I was sitting when Hiei sat down in front of me. Before I could apologize Hiei pressed his lips hard against mine.

About a minute passed and Hiei pulled back.

"Now get out of my room," Hiei said.

He stood up and went over to his dresser while I walked back through the hole in the wall.

"We've been looking all over for you, why were you in Hiei's room?" Naisu asked.

I looked up only to see Rikku standing by my bed and Naisu sitting in my desk chair.

"Nothing," I said, politely as ever.


End file.
